


Knock Knock

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First story please be gentle, Mute Frisk, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Timeline after timeline Sans has to deal with the same routine but when suddenly one timeline seems to have taken a sharp turn into unknown territory and gives life new choice.First story, this ideas has been bubbling in my head for a bit but I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Different

The ruins were cold, dark, and damp. For the last hundred years Toriel would patrol to see if any humans have fallen down, maybe if there was she would succeeded this time in convincing the poor soul into staying, maybe.

  
As she got closer to the large opening at the roof of the cavern where several fallen humans arrived from she heard a distinct sound, something she hadn’t heard in years. A sound so sharp and shrill that she was sure that it was just some sort of audio hallucination from being alone for so long. As much as she wanted to believe that what she was hearing was real a part of her prayed that it was something her mind conjured up due to loneliness; fate wouldn’t be so cruel, would it?

  
Toriel was running now, the sound getting louder and louder. Could it be? How was this possible?

  
She stopped at the entrance of the clearing and there upon the patch of yellow flowers was a body, the poor soul didn’t survive the fall; Toriel walked forward slowly, the sound hadn’t stopped and as she crept closer she noticed a small bundle next to the deceased human, the sound was exactly what she thought; crying, the sound was that of an infant crying.

  
“Oh my goodness”, Toriel rushed forward and scooped up the crying infant, “you poor dear, you must be so cold and hungry”. She looked down at the other human sadden that she could do nothing for them except give them a proper burial. Making a decision Toriel wrapped the small infant in her robes and walked back to her home, making sure the child was fed, washed, and wrapped in warm blankets Toriel went back out with a makeshift sling back to the patch of flowers.

  
“I am sorry for what had happened to you, I don't know if you are this child's parent or not but I promise to care for her as if she were my own. Please rest in peace”, Toriel took her time gathering nearby material making a beautiful alter of sorts. When she was done she carefully placed the deceased human on the pyre and with a small flick of her wrist a small fire ball lit up the pyre. After the fire died out Toriel grabbed the ashes and spread them over the flowers so that this poor soul could at least have a somewhat beautiful grave.

  
Soon after the baby started to fidget and whine, “oh dear, are you hungry again my child? Let's see if we can fix that”.

  
While feeding the young human Toriel hummed a familiar lullaby and smiled, “hmmm, now what should I call you, my child?” The baby gurgled and gripped the bottle tightly. “Such a sweet angel you are”, and it was as if lightning struck, “oh that sounds lovely…Angel. How does that sound?” The baby gurgled again with a squeal making Toriel laugh, “Angel it is…” Small tears built up in the corners of her eyes, “welcome home my child; my Angel…”

* * *

  
Angel was a curious child, so adventurous and willing to exploring every nook and cranny of the ruins she spent 10 years living in with her mother and various other small monsters, she would play hop frog with the Froggits, dance with the Moldsmal, scold Loox for picking on Whimsun, and of course enjoy her mother’s cooking with the help from Vegetoid who taught Angel about healthy eating.

  
There was one area that Angel has never explored; downstairs. Her mother would go down sometimes and stare at the big doors at the end but Angel never knew why. What was beyond those doors? Every time Angel tried to explore the long tunnel underneath her home her mother was there to redirect her back upstairs. Of course she asked but the only response that she ever got was, “death and regret is what resides at the other side of that door”. Angel had never seen such a sad expression on her mother’s face and vowed silently to solve this mystery so that she can fix whatever it is that makes her dear mother so sad.

* * *

  
At 13 Angel started to wonder why she didn’t look like her mother and where was her father? Loox and Migosp would talk about their parents and siblings saying how lucky Angel was for being an only child but it got Angel thinking about certain things.

  
“Mom?” Angel approached her mother while she was reading in her chair.

  
“Yes, my child?” Looking up at her precious daughter, glasses balanced at the top of her muzzle.

  
Angel looked down, to the side, pulled the edge of her shirt before gaining the courage to look her mother in the eyes and asked, “where’s my dad?”

  
Toriel’s eyes became very wide, then after a minute she gave a sigh and slowly took off her glasses. “He’s…That is to say, your father is…” Toriel felt like there was a Froggit stuck in her throat, “why do you wish to know, my child? Where is this coming from?”

  
“Loox and Migosp were telling me about their families and I was wondering why I don’t have a dad too? Or…Why I don't look like you…”

  
“Oh my child”, Toriel took a deep breath, “I knew you would one day start asking these questions but I had also foolishly hoped you wouldn't”. She got up from her chair and put her book away. “There is something I must tell you, you are old enough now to know the truth.” Sighing again Toriel faced Angel, “follow me”.

  
After some time they arrived at the very spot Toriel found Angel. Directing her daughter to the flower patch and sat down. From there she told Angel the story of how she came to the underground and Toriel’s care.

  
“I’m not a Monster, I'm…Human?!”

  
“That’s ri—”

  
“No no no no! I don't want to be a Human!! Humans are the reason everyone is stuck down here!” Angel sobbed, “I want to be a Monster like you, like everyone else.”

  
“My dear child”, Toriel hugged Angel, “Human or Monster, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. I don't blame humans for what they did but I have hope for the future; a future with you, my child.” They sat there for a while, soon Angel’s tears dried up and both returned home to butterscotch pie.  
As they ate Angel still wondered about a father figure but after what she learned she decided to put it on the back burner for now.

* * *

  
Years later at the tender age of 21 Angel was growing into a lovely young woman who finally convinced her overprotective mother that she would be ok by herself while her mother was on her daily patrol. Angel always obeyed her mother's rules but her curiosity got the best of her and she explored the long tunnel underneath her home that led to the great pair of doors. The large doors towered over the young human, so big they seemed impossible to move. For a few weeks while Toriel was on patrol Angel would sneak downstairs and sit in front of those doors and wonder what was beyond them. Were there other Monsters? An endless pit? A path to the surface? A hotdog stand? (Why a hotdog stand of all things?)

  
She was careful in timing her visits to make sure she was back upstairs before her mother came home.  
Today was no different, Angel sat down in front of the doors, silence was her only company as she again was pondering about the other side of the door when suddenly!

  
“knock knock…” A voice from the other side!

  
“knock knock…” There it was again, it wasn't her imagination. After so many years of terrible puns from her mother Angel was quite familiar with the next line.

  
“W-who’s there?” A slight hesitation in her voice.

  
The voice paused, like her the person on the other side seemed just as surprised to hear another voice but unlike her there was no hesitation in their reply. “dishes…”

  
Angel gulped but continued, “dishes who?”

  
“dishes a bad joke”

  
“…” Angel starred at the doors with wide eyes then, “pppfffftttttt hahahahahahahaha!!!!” It really wasn't that funny but for Angel it was comedy gold, she laughed and laughed until she seemed to struggle to take a breath.

  
“easy there kid, i know my jokes are _punny_ but careful you don't _bust_ a _lung_!” The voice chuckled which got another laugh out of Angel.

  
After a bit Angel caught her breath and let out a contented sigh, wiping her eyes of tears that built up from her laughter she looked up again at the giant doors. “Sorry, it's just…I honestly didn't think I would hear a knock, knock joke from the other side.”

  
“well i guess we're both a bit stupefied about each other, i mean i've been practicing knock, knock jokes on this door for a bit and not once has anyone replied…until today that is.” Both parties gave a soft chuckle when the other voice continued, “so uh…what's your name, kid?”

  
“Oh!” Angel realized that for the first time in so long that she was meeting some new, some one not from the ruins. “Angel!” She shouted and sat up straighter with excitement but then pulled back embarrassingly, “uh, that is to say, my name is Angel. And you? What's your name?”

  
The voice chuckled, “i'm sans, sans the skeleton.”

  
“Sans…” Testing the new name out Angel smiled a great big smile. Crawling closer to the giant doors Angel started up again her excitement back with a vengeance. “Sans, do you live on the other side of these doors?”

  
“well i certainly don't live in between them, that would be a very un- _lock_ -able situation.”

  
“Haha, yeah…Dumb question. So here's another one, you like puns and jokes?”

  
“i do seem to a- _door_ them quite a bit.”  
“I see that, well more like _hear_ that”, both chuckle again.

  
“ _ice_ see what you did there…”

  
“‘Ice’? Is there ice on the other side?”

  
“well snow and ice.”

  
“What's snow?”

  
There was a momentary silence, “you ain't got snow on your side, kid?”

  
Angel looked back over her shoulder, her voice became soft and somber, “just a long, dark, lonely hallway…”

  
More silence, “…you all by yourself, kid?”

  
“Oh no!” Angel replied in a hurry, “I live with my mother and sometimes I hang out with some of the other monsters here in the ruins. It's just…” She looked down to the ground, “it's just…I've never been beyond these ruins and I wish to know what lies beyond these doors.”

  
“yeah, I get that…” The mood felt heavy until, “hey kid”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“knock, knock”

  
“Who's there?”

  
“boo”

  
“Boo who?”

  
“gosh, don't cry it’s just a knock, knock joke.”

  
Angel laughed.

 


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky terrain ahead

Over the next few weeks Angel would go downstairs to the giant doors when her mother would go on patrol and talk with Sans. They shared stories, jokes, and puns; Angel learned that Sans lived with his younger brother who, according to Sans, was the coolest guy in the underground. In turn Sans learned that Angel was adopted and lived her whole life in the ruins. The one thing Angel didn't share was the fact that she was human, Angel loved talking to Sans and believed that if he knew that she was human then he would come to hate her and the idea of such a thing happening tore her heart.

  
“so i said to grillby, ‘ _where there's smoke there's fire_ ’”

  
Both laughed at the punchline of Sans latest story.   
Angel was sitting with her back leaning against the doors, she let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back looking up to the ceiling. “I wish I could have these fun experiences with you, Sans.”

  
“maybe one day, kid”

  
“Hey, Sans”

  
“yeah?”

  
“I already told you how old I am, why do you insist on calling me ‘kid’?”

  
“i don't know, just habit i guess”

  
“Sans…”

  
“yeah…”

  
“Can you tell me about Waterfall again? So far, it's my favorite place I've never been to.”

  
Sans laughed, “sure, kid”

* * *

  
Toriel started to notice the subtle differences in her daughter. Seemingly happy and sad at the same time, also the sudden interest in puns and jokes not that Angel wasn't receptive before to her humor but now her daughter seemed to be making notes. Toriel had even been told some she's never heard of and wonder where her sweet Angel was getting her material.

  
Placing her daughter's dinner in front of her Toriel took a deep breath and decided to confront her daughter about her new behavior. She was just curious and wanted to know, that was all.

  
“My child, I don't mean to pry or seem like I'm meddling but has something happened recently?” Toriel asked after she took her own seat at the dinner table.

  
Angel paused, her fork half way up towards her mouth. For a moment she thought she had been caught, that her kindhearted mother had learn about her sneaking downstairs behind her back. Eyes wide and with a slight tremble she looked up.

  
“W-why do you ask?”

  
Toriel was a bit hurt that whatever was going on was being hidden from her. “Angel…My child, I've noticed your new behavior and just wish to know what could be the cause. If you don't wish to share that's your choice, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here.”

  
Angel swallowed hard and felt terrible for her actions but couldn't bring herself to regret them. How could she? Her actions, while deceitful, had led her to Sans. She would never regret meeting her punny skeletal friend.

  
Taking a deep breath Angel looked Toriel in the eye, “I've made a new friend…”

  
“‘New friend’? Who, my child? I didn't think there was any new Monsters to the ruins…” Toriel started to think trying to figure out her daughter's comment.

  
“He's not in the ruins…He's…Beyond the double doors downstairs…”

  
Toriel let this new information sink in, “beyond…Angel…Have you been going downstairs?!”

  
Angel flinched and replied softly, “yes” but quickly spoke again, “but I haven't touched the doors! I just…We sort of just talk through the doors, I…”

  
“Angel, how could you?! I told you to stay away from down there! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!”

  
“No!” Angel stood up quickly pushing her chair back, “no I don't! You've never told me what lies beyond those doors! You've never told me that there was a whole society right outside! You've only ever told me to stay away! I'm 21 years old, mom, I think I'm old enough to know such things! I'm sorry I lied to you but if I could I'd do all over again…I’ve made an incredible new friend…Someone I could talk to beyond these ruins!” Tears escaped from her eyes and with a jerk she ran out of the room; dashing off quickly she went downstairs ignoring her mother calling after her. She kept on until she reached the giant doors and collapsed against them. Angel cried, all her pent up frustration finally coming out, she was wishing Sans was there to talk to but knew his sentry duty was done for the day.

  
“…angel…?”

  
Angel jerked her head up, “Sans?” She sniffles and wipes her eyes a bit, “w-what are you d-doing h-here?” She hiccupped.

  
“had a feeling that said i needed to be here…why are you crying?”

  
“It's stupid…”

  
“hey now, remember i’m the _bonehead_ around here…so what's wrong?” And so Angel explained her argument with her mother, her frustration, just pouring out everything. “hmmm…yeah that can be problematic but angel you gotta see this through your mom's eyes, seems to me all you guys really know is those ruins she probably had a bad time over on this side and is trying to spare you the same pain. call it overprotectiveness or whatever but what she did, she did outta love.”

  
Sniffling and with one last hiccup Angel nodded even though she knew Sans couldn't see her. “You're right…I just hope she can forgive me.”

  
“from what you've told me, i’m sure she will, she loves you no _goat_ about it.”

  
Angel gave a hefty chuckle, “shouldn’t’ve told you mom is a goat monster.”

  
“well, i would make puns about you too but you've never told me what kind of monster you are.”

  
Angel’s breath was caught in her throat, that was yet another thing she was hiding, this time from Sans. “Maybe some day I’ll tell you…Sans…”

  
“still here”

  
“Will you be here tomorrow? I want to introduce you to my mom, if you don't mind.”

  
“that’d be _mom_ -velous”

  
Again making her laugh Sans smiled to himself, “thanks Sans, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow and introduce you to my _mom_ -ster.” Both laughing and feeling better they said a quick goodbye and Angel returned upstairs to apologize to her distress mother.

* * *

  
When Angel got back upstairs she saw that Toriel was where she left her only now her face was in her paws and weeping could be heard. It broke Angel’s heart to know that she was the cause.

  
“Mom…?”

  
Toriel quickly looked up and rushed towards Angel gathering her up in her arms and crying into Angel’s hair. “Oh my sweet child, I'm so sorry I--”

  
“Mom, it's okay, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have reacted like that…Can…Can we sit down and talk please?”

  
“Of course and I believe there are some things I need to tell you as well.”

  
Mother and daughter sat and talked. Toriel told Angel about her previous life, her lost children and broken marriage; her ex-husband's cruel decree of what happens when a human comes to the underground. In turn Angel told Toriel about her disobedience, about Sans, her fears of what would happen if she told him that she was human, of her loneliness and then about wanting her to meet Sans tomorrow.

  
Tomorrow was a new day for both of them but both came out stronger and closer ready for whatever the future had in store.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one day, how productive!! 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelz!!

“I don't know if this is such a good idea, my child, I mean what do I say?”

  
Angel was pushing her mom towards the doors with a smile and laughed. “Give him your best knock, knock joke, mom. I guarantee that he'll love it!” Angel was absolutely giddy with excitement of having her mom and friend “meet” each other, to her it was like having your two best friends meet and then everyone becomes best friends or something along that line.

  
They made it to the doors; Toriel always felt dread whenever she laid eyes on them, she looked over and saw the complete opposite expression on her daughter's face. Seeing her so happy made the doors more bearable than ever before. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she turned to Angel and said, “let's do this!”

  
Angel beamed and rushed forward knocking on the doors. “Knock, knock!”

  
After a moment Toriel heard an answer, “who's there?”

  
“To”

  
“to who?”

  
“To whom!!” It was ridiculous and yet three sets of voices burst out laughing, Toriel was just amazed and so proud of her darling Angel.

  
“i hear another voice, that your mom, kid?”

  
“Yup!” Angel tugged on her mom's wrist, “mom this is Sans; Sans this is my mom.”

  
“It’s uh, very nice to meet you, Sans. I’m Toriel, guardian of the ruins. My child has told me much about you.”

  
“same to you, though Angel has told me that you're a bit of a pun master yourself.” He snickers to himself, “between you and me I think Angel’s _goat_ it covered in the pun department.”

  
They all ended up laughing again.

  
“Well I've been known to _kid_ around every once and a while.”

  
And on and on it went with each of them telling jokes and puns while getting to know each other.

  
“Ahhh...” Angel stood up from her spot, “I'm thirsty from all this laughing, I'm gonna go grab a drink really quickly. You ok here with Sans for a bit, mom?”

  
“Of course, my child”, as Angel ran back Toriel called after her, “ don't run!” Sighing she looked back at the door. “…Thank you…”

  
“for?”

  
“Being Angel’s friend, I know that it's partially my fault she's been so lonely but you gave her a friendship that I couldn't give her. She certainly has filled my life with joy, so much so that I failed to notice that she was missing what I was missing for years…Someone to just talk to.”

  
“from what i can understand you took her when she had no one…you gave her something very important and precious.”

  
“And what is that?”

  
“…a loving parent…”

  
Toriel teared up, “Thank you…”

* * *

  
Angel came back just in time to hear her mother's best joke.

  
“Knock, knock”

  
“who’s there?”

  
“Little old lady”

  
“little old lady who?”

  
“I didn't know you could yodel!”

  
This was one of the best days in Angel’s life.

* * *

  
Sans was enjoying the last few months, this timeline was different. In all the other previous timelines Angel never existed, but she was here. He had an idea of why she never really spoke about herself and if his hunch was correct then that would mean that Angel was the seventh human. This had to mean something, this had to mean that Frisk wouldn't be coming down. It had been so long since Sans last allowed himself to hope.

  
Then there was one thing, one strange thing that Sans didn't think would happen but it was and he couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to.  
He was finding himself emotionally attached to the young woman, at first he didn't know what to think about her, hearing her answer instead of Toriel that first time threw him for a loop but now…Now Sans couldn't stop thinking about her, a blue blush swept over his cheeks every time she laughed and just hearing the excitement in her voice when she thought of a new joke/pun to share was beyond adorable.

  
Sans was enjoying Angel’s company and only wished that Toriel would allow her out for just a moment.

  
He definitely couldn't wait to finally meet his sweet Angel, if this timeline was following everything but the one unwanted variable then in a year or so she would come out instead of Frisk. Sans didn't think his smile could get any bigger but it did.

  
Nothing, and he meant nothing could ruin his now perfect Timeline!

* * *

  
“Sans…If I told you a secret, would you get mad?”

  
“depends on the secret, like if you're about to tell me that you've been hoarding a huge treasure trove of ketchup i think i might throw the biggest temper tantrum in the whole world!”

  
Angel giggled at such a ridiculous claim, “no nothing like that…More along the line of me…Lying.”

  
“……lying or omitting the truth?”

  
“Aren't they the same thing?”

  
“well sort of, lying is making something up; omitting is just not telling the truth but neither are you making something made up.” Sans took a breath, “so what haven't you told me and why is it so important that you've kept it from me?”

  
Angel hesitated, the way Sans said that sounded so serious. And it scared her, almost to the point where she almost didn't say anything. But she wanted to be honest with this monster, they’ve shared so much and if she was to be truly honest with her feelings she knew she cared deeply for the skeletal monster. Strange how she never saw his face, yet she felt so connected to him. She thought back to her conversation with her mother.

* * *

  
_**Both were crying and holding on to each other after pouring out everything out into the open. But both also realized that the love they have for each other was strong and this moment just made them stronger.** _

  
_**After a moment they sat back and gave watery smiles and talked and joked. Then her mother brought up Sans.** _

  
_**“He seems nice”, such a mother like comment that made Angel giggle.** _

  
_**“Sans is amazing; he listens, tells some funny jokes and not so funny jokes but they're still so bad they're hilarious and he also is just so great to talk to. Even though we joke a lot, we also listen to one another and…We comfort each other…But…” Angel’s speech went from exciting to a slow soft somber tone.** _

  
_**“But what, my child?”** _

  
_**“What if…What if Sans learns that I'm human and-and starts hating me!” She whipped her head towards Toriel, the tears renewed in her eyes and her hands clutching her pants. “Oh mom, I don't think I could handle Sans hating me”, sniffling her next reply, “e-even though we've never met face to face I feel close t-to him and I don't—and I don't want to lose him!” Angel threw herself into her mother's bosom and sobbed.** _

  
_**Toriel stroked her daughter's hair and hummed a very familiar lullaby. Once Angel calmed down a bit Toriel spoke, “my child, if Sans cares about you as much as you care about him the truth about you should matter very little. The bond you two share is strong and if something like this is what breaks it then he is not worth your tears. However, I believe that Sans would welcome you with open arms; the way he talks about you and to you is so filled with love and kindness that I think you’ll be just fine if he learns the truth.” She gently pushed Angel back up and leaned her forehead against her daughter's. “But I do believe you should be the one to tell him, it's only right that he learns the truth from the source.”** _

  
_**Taking a deep breath Angel closed her eyes, “you're right, mom…Thank you…I love you, mom.”** _

  
_**“And I love you my dearest, Angel!”** _

* * *

  
_Here goes nothing_ , Angel thought to herself, “so…I never told you what kind of monster I am…”

  
“well at first i assumed you were a goat monster like your mom until you told me you're adopted so now i'm _bleating_ since there's so many choices.”

  
“I'm not”, she swallowed and licked her lips, “I'm not a monster, Sans, I'm…”, chin quivering, “I'm human.” A sob broke out, she covered her mouth with her right hand and slammed her eyes shut. “I'm sorry”, she cried, “I'm so sorry.”

  
There was a long silence between them, it seemed to last for hours and Angel started to think Sans had left in disgust, when suddenly he spoke.

  
“why are you sorry?”

  
“What?” Angel looked at the door with shock.

  
“i asked, ‘why are you sorry?’ did you choose to be born human or something? because if you did give me the guy's number and i’ll call him up for some of my own incomparable life choices i wish to change.”

  
“Aren't you angry with me or hate me?”

  
“angel…” His voice got low and it sounded like he was pressing up against the doors, “look i know that there's a lot of bad blood between humans and monsters and you might’ve been born a human and me a monster but i don't care. we've laughed together, cried together, and shared terrible puns together. sweetheart, the only thing that matters to me is that we're both happy and healthy.”

  
Angel stared at the doors tears pouring down her eyes.

  
She covers her face and cries softly.

  
“Thank you…” She whispers, “thank you…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments, I love you guy's!
> 
> I've been feeling really inspired thanks to you guys and have been on a roll.
> 
> I hope y'all are still enjoying the story, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!


	4. Goodbye

It has been a year since Angel and Sans met each other and much hadn't changed aside from their feelings growing deeper for each other but unable to truly express themselves.

  
“Ok, here how about this one”, Angel clears her throat, “there was a husband and wife and one day the wife got mad at her husband and ended up giving him the silent treatment for a week. At the end of the week the husband said to the wife, ‘hey, we're getting along pretty great lately!’”

  
Laughter echoed out from her end and on the opposite side of the doors.

  
“no more, kid, you're gonna make me _crack a rib_.” More laughter ensued.

  
“I have some good news!”

  
“what is it?”

  
“I talked to mom about opening the door so that we can meet face to face, and she said she’d think about it.”

  
“that's not exactly a ‘yes'”

  
“But it's not a ‘nooooo'” Angel giggled with glee, “I really think she'll say yes, I’m so happy, Sans.” Silence hung in the air. “Sans? Aren't you happy?”

  
“i am, i really am it's just…hee…i’m a bit nervous for you to see me.”

  
“Why? I bet you're a- _door_ -able!”

  
“pfft, yeah?” He laughed, “well i'm sure you're _heavenly_!” After that round of laughter died down Sans spoke again, “when is this suppose to happen?”

  
“Hmmm mom said sometime next week, something about having to prepare herself.”

  
Although Angel couldn't see him Sans was sweating up a storm. Next week was when Frisk would usually fall down but now he had something good to look forward to.

  
“i can’t wait, angel…it's gonna be a great time!”

* * *

  
The week seemed to drag, Sans would come early and pace in front of the door hoping that this would be the day they would officially meet but it usually ended up not happening. Today was no different, he rushed over and started pacing when a sound caught his attention.

  
“SAAAAAAAANS!!!!” Angel’s voice came barreling down the hall and penetrated through the walls and doors. “She said yes!! Mom said yes! Tomorrow afternoon you and me are finally going to meet! Oh my stars I have so much I want to say to you, face to face! I'm so happy!”

  
Sans stood there for a moment letting it all sink in then smiled the biggest smile in the world. “that's great, angel and yeah me too, there's something really important i want to tell you too face to face or uh face to skull.” Her laughter made him feel warm inside, tomorrow would be the day. “you mind if i uh confess a bit here.”

  
“Of course, what is it?”

  
“i’m really looking forward to tomorrow and it's not just because i’ll get to see you but also…” His face was warm and a bright blue. “i can hold you…hug you…hold your hand…maybe a kiss on the cheek..?” Sans was a mess right now and the silence he was receiving wasn't helping. “uh…kid? are you still there?” In a panic he was about to make it all seem like a joke when…

  
“Knock, knock…”

  
Sans’s eyes shifted, “uh…w-who's there?”

  
“Olive…”

  
“olive who?”

  
“Olive you, Sans…” Both parties were blushing very hard, “I want to do those things too. I want to leap into your arms and give you sweet kisses, I want to hold your hand in mine…I want to be with you, Sans…I love you.”

  
“angel…i…i love you, too. you've made my life so much more enjoyable, i actually get excited for work nowadays because i get to talk to you. tomorrow will be great so make sure to get a running start because i'm gonna be bracing for that leaping into my arms hug!”

  
Both Angel and Sans were too excited to sleep that night.

* * *

  
Angel was waiting for her mother to come back from her daily patrol, with nothing to do but wait she started pacing and pacing and pacing all around the house. “Come on, mom!”

  
Then the front door opened and Angel rushed to it. “MOM!! What took you…So…Long…” There next to her mother was a small human child. The child had brown hair, a stripped shirt, but most fascinating of all…Bright, red eyes.

  
“Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry but another child has fallen.”

  
Angel smiled, this was the first other human she has ever met. “That's ok, mom”, she walked over and held out her hand. “My name's Angel, welcome to our home.”

  
The child smiled back and a shiver ran up Angel’s spine and a cold sweat washed over her. But she stayed smiling and offered to help her mom with the small child. The child didn't speak, which was odd but figured that they were just scared and confused.

While Toriel was busy in the kitchen Angel showed their guest around the house.   
“And here is the room mom said you can use while you're here, it used to be my room when I was small but now I have the bigger room next door. If you want you can take a nap, stars only know how tired you must be.” The child nodded and walked over to the bed. “Well, have a nice nap!”

  
Leaving the hall and walking to her own room Angel decided that a nap sounded good to her too, only a short one then she'll go tell Sans that something came up and might have to reschedule. Yawning, Angel laid down and was almost immediately out.  
Angel woke up an hour later, stretching her back and getting out of her bed she made her way out of her room to the kitchen. “Hey, mom, is the pie ready? Hmmm?”

  
Toriel wasn't in the kitchen.

  
“Now where could she be?” Angel looked around, “hello? Mom?” Strange that her mother was missing and so was the child. She walked downstairs since it was about time to “meet” up with Sans when she heard voices. Is mom telling Sans about our new houseguest? As soon as she turned the corner she caught a glimpse of her mother's dress. About to call out she stopped, frozen in terror to see her mother suddenly slashed and slowly turning into dust.  
“MOM!!!!” Angel screamed which caught the child's attention. Angel looked at them to see a knife in their hands and a manic smile on their face, their eyes void and empty. Every part of Angel’s body yelled at her run, but she couldn't move, then the child spoke.

  
“This is a surprise...I would have never thought that the timelines would ever change aside from the fact that it's either me or Frisk. But it doesn't matter, you girl are just another notch on my belt.”

  
“What? Timelines? Why…WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! HOW COULD YOU!!” Angel screamed tears clouding her vision.

  
The child laughed a dark, hollow laugh. “Because…Why not?”

  
Angel blinked then pain.

  
So much pain from her chest down to her abdomen.

Then red.

  
It was as if someone splattered a bag of red paint all over.

  
Angel fell to the ground and landed on her side, gasping in pain and clutching her open wound.

  
“I'd say it was nice to meet you but…Nah, you were too easy to kill, no fun at all.” The child turned toward the doors and pushed them open letting the harsh cold air fill up the hallway.

  
And even though Angel laid there in agony she prayed that Sans wasn't by the door.

  
By some higher power her prayer was answered because no one was there and the child left; walking away and leaving Angel to bleed to death.

  
With some of her strength still remaining Angel dragged herself to the dust pile that was once her mom.

  
“M-mom…” She whimpered as she softly put her hand on the pile and cried. She cried and cried until…She couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

  
Sans rushed to the doors, he couldn't believe what he saw…Chara! How?! Angel was the next human, so why was Chara here?!

  
When he finally got to the doors he stared at them, wide open doors with darkness leading in. He just stood there for a moment afraid of what he would find if he walked in. He took a moment, “please be okay”, he whispered to himself and walked in.  
Sans didn't get far when encountered a pile of dust and a body laying next to the pile.

  
“no…” He walked forward slowly, “no…no no no no NO!” Sans stumbled as his pace hurried until to got to the body. He fell to his knees and with shaking hands he gathered the body into his arm. Fat, blue tears poured down from his eye sockets.

  
Then a groan was let out, Sans’ eyes grew wide, “angel?”

  
Angel’s eyes cracked open and she saw the small skeleton above her, “S-Sans?”

  
He smiled at her, happy to hear her voice although weak and small. “yeah, sweetheart, it’s me.”

  
Tears built up in her eyes and with a shaky hand grabbed Sans' shirt. “Th-they killed mom…” She started to hyperventilate and choke on her tears.

  
“hey, hey calm down, it's gonna be ok; i’ve got you. we'll get you something for your wounds and then we'll work this out.”

  
Angel was feeling tired again and her vision was going. “Sans…” She gripped his shirt, “not the way I hoped our first meeting would go…I'm…I'm so tired.”

  
“don't go to sleep, angel, stay with me!”

  
“I’m-I'm sorry, Sans…” Her eyes slowly closed and her grip became slack, and then she let out one last breath. Her hand hitting the floor and her head falling limp against his chest.

  
“angel? angel?! no, no please, no…angel…” Sans hugged her body close and cried in her hair. “ this wasn't supposed to happen…THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!”

  
Sans stayed there holding Angel when a light caught his attention. He looked up to see a purple heart.  
He closed his eyes and gently laid her body back down, he softly caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. “no more…no fucking more…i'm gonna kill chara, they're through with taking away my loved ones.” Sans looked at the heart and gently cupped it in his hands. “you’re soul is so beautiful, angel. i promise to protect it.” He lifted his shirt and placed the purple soul in his ribcage before getting up and walking out, his left eye glowing and his right void of any light. “chara you better be ready, because you're about to have a **b a d t i m e**!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next chapter is where I'm ending the story, well I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for the kudos!
> 
> Hugs and kisses!!!!!!!


	5. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Sans stood in the Judgement Hall waiting for the murderous child to make their appearance; he stood in slightly roughed up clothing, his deceased brother's red scarf wrapped around his neck, and deceased love’s soul resting in his ribcage. As he stood there waiting he couldn't help but wonder why the timeline didn't change like he theorized early on. When he discovered Angel he was so sure that she would replace the kid and bring a true end. An end that he had been hoping for, for years; an ending that had Angel by his side.

  
The sound of footsteps broke through his thought process. His eyes looked up and what he saw made him rage, what he saw made him want to cry, what he saw...Was a child in a stripped shirt covered in dust…And blood…Angel’s blood. The little bastard hadn't even bothered to clean themselves of their crime.

  
He spoke up first, “how many times have we’ve been through this, kid?”

  
They scoffed at him, “don't know, don't care it all ends the same way or are you gonna try and make me feel ‘guilty’ like your early attempts?” They lifted up the hand that held that bloody/dusty knife pointing at Sans with a twisted smile and eyes that beamed red. “How ‘bout we skip all that bullshit and you stand there like a good little piece of trash you are and let me finish this.” They cackled, “I mean we both know how this will end Sansy boy, I’ll dodge all your pathetic attacks then I'll cut you down, so why even bother?”

  
They watched each other, the tension thick in the air. “you made a mistake this time, killer…you've always taken away my loved ones…this time you shed blood, you killed one of your own…an innocent in all of this…”

  
Chara looked confused for a moment then it came to them. “What? The girl? Why? Was there something special about her?”

  
Sans’s hands balled up in his pockets, “she was special, she was our salvation from you.”

  
Chara took a moment and then started laughing hysterically. “Oh my God! Oh my God!” They wrapped their arms around their chest, “you loved her, didn't you?!” They laughed and laughed making Sans angrier, his left eye glowing so bright. When the child caught their breath they smiled sinisterly at Sans. “We’ll then, I'm even more pleased with my actions against her, although I wish she had put up more of a fight. You should've seen the look on her face when I sliced her open, it was so easy”, the smile now more insane, being up the knife to their face and turned it sideways so that it was reflecting Sans’s image, “and quite fun.”

  
Like the beginning of a boxing match Chara’s words were like the bell signifying the start of the bout.

  
True to the words spoken earlier Sans attacked and Chara dodged. But just barely, Sans’s attacks were more wild and he wasn't tiring out as easily as usual. He summoned a lot more Gaster Blasters than before.

  
Part of him was thinking that it could mean that he could win this time while another part was screaming in frustration because even though his attacks were stronger they still weren't hitting.  
How many times has he been through this? How many times has he “killed” Chara only for them to come back stronger? How many times has he been “killed” only to wish that it truly was the end only to find a brand new timeline?

  
Too many.

  
Too Goddamn many!

  
This had to end, and he planned on it ending today, right now. Sans was feeling stronger, he thought perhaps it was because of Angel’s soul.

  
_please angel, give me the power to finally end this nightmare and destroy this demon!_

  
The fight went on and on and on.

  
Sans rushed forward and knew he made a mistake leaving himself wide open, it was the opportunity Chara had been waiting for. The knife came on ready to make contact with Sans when suddenly a bright light appeared. The knife flew across the room and both occupants looked to see a transparent being standing in front of Sans arms wide open. The figure was staring at Chara with a glare and Sans looking at this person's back.

  
“a-angel?!” Sans couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was his Angel, but she was transparent, wearing a white sun dress…And glowing. “how? i thought...angel what's going on?”

  
Angel looked over her shoulder and smile sadly at Sans. “You brought me here, Sans, I heard your voice.”

  
He looked down to his chest to see her soul missing then quickly looked up to see it resting in her transparent chest. The soul was glowing brightly. Angel turned her attention back to Chara and started walking toward them. “don't!” He cried, reaching a hand out, “they're dangerous!”

  
Angel didn't stop until she was in front of Chara who had collapsed to their knees holding their wrist in pain. They looked up at Angel glaring and growling. “Such anger and hatred…” With no warning Angel slammed her hand onto Chara's chest and then there was two of them.

  
_Frisk!_

  
Frisk fell to the floor while Chara was now a transparent being just like Angel, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” They screamed at Angel. And once again Angel slammed her hand onto Chara's chest, their soul this time then pulled back holding a red blob. Staring at the ugly mass Angel frowned and crushed the mass in her hand. Chara stumbled forward only to be caught and held by Angel.

  
“You poor thing, becoming the unwilling host of all the hate and anger that had manifested for years…Centuries even.” Angel stood up with Chara in her arms. “A child who willing gave up their soul to save their adopted family, a child who loved the monsters who gave them a loving home…That is who you were, Chara. Rest now, it's all over now.” Chara started to cry into Angel’s shoulder while she stroked their hair.

  
“i…i don't understand…” Sans walked forward cautiously.

  
Angel turned towards Sans, “Chara's soul was trapped in the underground after they merged with Asriel and being a human soul was like a sponge for all the hate and resentment…But it's okay now, it's all okay…”

  
There was a groan and both looked over to see Frisk sitting up rubbing their head. Angel walked over and knelt down.

  
“Frisk…” The brunette child looked up at Angel, “I need you to do a reset”, they looked at Chara who was no longer crying but was hiccupping. “Don't worry, there will be no more killing…”

  
“but angel, if there's a reset, what happens to you?”

  
“Honestly, I don't know…I never was part of the actual timelines, there's a good chance I won’t exist in this new timeline.”

  
“no…no angel, i just found you, isn't there anything we can do?!”

  
Angel smiled sadly to her skeleton love, she approached him and kissed him deeply, “I'm sorry, Sans, it's out of my control for what it's worth it was an amazing life and it was amazing to love you.” She turned away and tucked Chara closer to her, “let's go home, Chara…”

  
“Wait!” Chara looked over Angel’s shoulder, “I'm…I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Frisk…Sans…I'm sorry…”

  
Frisk smiled and signed,  it's ok, Chara, it wasn't your fault.  
Angel smiled sadly at the two and as Frisk pulled up the reset button she stared lonely into Sans’s eyes and he at hers. “Goodbye…”

  
A bright light swallowed the room.

* * *

  
Sans stood in front of the giant doors that lead to the ruins. He stared at them sadly knowing that he’d be talking to Toriel soon, not that he didn't like Toriel but, he found that he much rather b telling jokes and stories with Angel. She truly had lived up to her namesake. But she was gone, sacrificing herself to give them a true ending, a timeline that wasn't a genocide.

  
He gave a deep heartbroken sigh and lifted his hand to knock on the doors. He paused a moment just thinking and imaging her voice one last time before he took another deep breath and forced himself to have a more jolly tone of voice.

  
“knock knock…”, he said and waited but no answer. Perhaps he was too soft, he tried again a bit louder this time. “knock knock…”

  
“W-who’s there?” A voice asked with slight hesitation in her voice.

  
Sans eyes widen when he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again, then he smiled a true smile, “angel…”

  
FIN

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I sort of thought of doing a sequel but idk, if y'all want one just let me know.
> 
> Anywho, thanks again for all the support guys, I love you all!!
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this. This is just one of the many many MANY ideas in my head that I hope to publish on this site and hopefully you all enjoy my crazy writing. Hugs and kisses friends!!!!!


End file.
